Fallen Away
by braided arm pit hair
Summary: Harry left without any information to where he's going.He sends letters to Hermione, giving clues to his location.after she finds out where he is, she goes after to bring him back.but when she finds him, something unexpected happens. R&R!


Fallen Away

By went unnoticed

Chapter 1- He left this morning

Summary: Harry left to fight in the war. He frequently sends letters to Hermione, giving clues to his destination. After Hermione finds out where he is, she goes after to bring him back. But what will happen when she goes to him is something she will not expect at all.

"Harry, where are you going? What's going on?" Hermione Granger asked.

Harry just ignored her and continued to pack his things. The war had started, and he was going off to fight. But he couldn't tell Hermione, out of the fear of dragging her in somehow. He was afraid for her life, and for his own. He was going to try his hardest to get back to her. Because he had fallen in love with her.

"Harry! Don't you dare walk out that door! Not until you tell me where you going!" Hermione screamed as Harry lifted his supply bag over his shoulder and headed toward the door.

Harry dropped his bag and faced her. No one said anything. Harry was staring deep into her eyes, as she was staring into his searching for an answer, but she couldn't find anything.

Finally, Harry spoke. "Hermione, tell Ron and everyone else to not worry about me. And especially you," By this point, Harry had his hand brushing on her cheek, "You just don't worry about me. I promise, I will come back for you. Now, just run on up back to bed." He finished with a kiss on her forehead. This time, Hermione let him out the door without a word or any movement, letting him escape from her grasp.

Hermione walked out of the door, following Harry to watch him leave. She watched him from the porch of the Weasley's house as he walked over to the apparation spot, and disappeared in an instant.

A single tear slid down Hermione's cheek. She had a strong sense that she wouldn't see him again. But he made a promise to her. He promised he would come back _for her._

Hermione heard Ron's usual morning stomping down the stairs. But she remained on the porch, with the door wide open, easily revealing her as her robes blew in the wind off to the right, along with her now wavy brown hair, her eyes glued to the spot Harry last was.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice was easily heard as he was looking at her from the bottom of the stairs. He had woken up to a 19-year-old brunette yelling at something.

"Mione, are you ok?" He asked with concernity**I don't care if that's a word or not, but now it is cuz I said so**

Hermione didn't turn around to face him. "Yeah." She replied.

"What are you doing out here this early?" He said.

"Er, just...enjoying the scenery." She lied.

Ron looked at her. There wasn't much 'scenery' around. But he just shrugged. "Well come inside, then. Mum's going to be up soon and make breakfast."

Hermione sighed, prayed her eyes weren't too red from crying, and turned around and tried her best to smile.

"Are you sure you're alright Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to act as normal as possible. "Oh Ronald." She gave him a thank-you-for-worrying-but-nothing-is-wrong hug and walked back inside, clinging to his arm.

Yawning, Ginny also came downstairs. "'Lo Hermione" She said groggily.

"Good Morning, Ginny." She said in a fake, cheery voice and walked in the kitchen.

Ron followed suit and took a seat across from Hermione. "I'm going to wake up Harry."

Hermione was staring down at the table. Then she heard Harry's name. Her head shot up.

"Wha'?" She asked.

"Er, I said I'm going to wake up Harry. Is something wrong Hermione? You've been acting really strange lately."

"RONALD! Nothing is wrong!" She yelled and proceeded to staring at the table. What is with him? She told him nothing was wrong. But she was very thankful he cared so much, but she didn't want him to invade her with so many questions.

All was silent and Ron stared at her in disbelief. Suddenly Ginny walked in.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Why are you two NOT fighting?"

Both glared at her.

"Alright, alright. I'll just leave you two alone." Ginny said and walked out confused.

"Ok, Mione, I don't know what's wrong and I don't reckon I'll find out in a while, so I'm just going to wake the Golden Boy up and leave you lost in your crazy thoughts." He said and went upstairs.

Hermione sighed. She wondered how she was going to explain how Harry went away for some reason. But she knew what Ron's reactions would be. He would be deadly and scarily silent, and then blow up and go crazy.

Hermione could hear Ron calling Harry's name continuously. Ron, I don't know why, but Harry left early this morning. He told me to tell everyone not to worry, that'd he be back soon. Yeah, she thought, that's exactly how she would tell him.

Ron came back downstairs. "Anyone see Harry?" He asked to no one in particular.

Everyone answered no, except Hermione was silent. Ron looked at her for an answer, but she just stared back.

Then it finally dawned on him. That is why she was acting so depressed all morning. "Hermione...where is Harry?"

Hermione felt a tingling in her cheeks. 'Oh no, here goes...everything.' She thought.

"Oh, Ron!" She exclaimed. "H-Ha" She couldn't even say his name. Tears burned their way up to her eyes and released their way down her face. "He left." She said, trying her best not to break down sobbing. "This morning. I tried stopping him! I really did! But he said something crazy about leaving and returning as soon as possible! Then he just apparated away."

"He LEFT? TO WHERE? DID HE TELL YOU WHERE HE WAS GOING? OH DAMN IT HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.

Hermione just gave up and cried hard.

Ginny ran back in, along with her mother. "Ron! What are you yelling for?"

Ron huffed loudly and turned to face them. "I'M YELLING AT HER BECAUSE HARRY LEFT AND IT'S ALL HER FAULT!"

And Ron went on, yelling at how Hermione was so stupid and irresponsible for letting Harry go. As he was doing this, a white owl flew in and landed on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hey Hedwig." Hermione said sadly and took the letter off that was attached to its leg.

With shaking hands, she turned the envelope over and read her name in fancy cursive. She slowly opened the letter and read it silently.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_Everything is good so far. I know it's been only 45 minutes since I left, but again, do not worry about me. I reckon you've told Ron and everyone else too? Well if you haven't, then good luck. Because he's going to go mad! I'm not going to give away my destination, but I'll be leaving small clues as to where I am, that way in case Hedwig is somehow intercepted, the bastard won't know where I am. To keep you all safe, I have cancelled the Weasley's subscription to the Daily Prophet, so tell Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry, and don't re-subscribe to it. Just trust me on this, ok? Be on guard Hermione, at all times. Oh, when you do find out where I am, DO NOT come after me. _

_With best regards,_

_Harry.'_

Hermione folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

"Is that from Harry?" Ron asked after she had finished reading it.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, what does it say?" He said in an impatient tone.

"He says not to worry. He also cancelled the Daily Prophet subscription for some reason. But don't subscribe again."

"Well, may I read it?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. It wasn't too personal, but Hermione just had that greedy feeling, where when you have a piece of candy you don't like, but you don't want to give it away because it's yours.

"No." She said and walked out of the kitchen.

**So how is that for a first chapter? I'm sorry if it's too short. Cause I hate it when a story has a short first chapter, but I don't like them too long either. READ AND REVIEW. I promise if I get a lot of reviews I'll update a lot!! **


End file.
